O vizinho ruivo
by Mille Evans
Summary: Então é isso. Eu o conheci, ruivo, doce, paciente, bom cozinheiro, e então o chamei de gay. E sabe qual a pior parte? Ele é meu vizinho. [Ken x Kao] [UA]


Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin pertence à Nobuhiro Watsuki.

xxx

 **O vizinho ruivo**

" _Oh, my daddy said "shoot"_

 _He held in his arms_

 _And he taught me to be strong_

 _He told me when he's gone_

 _Here's what you do_

 _ **(…)**_

 _Daddy made me fight_ _ **"**_

 _ **(**_ _Meu papai disse, "atire"_

 _Ele me segurou em seus braços_

 _E ele me ensinou a ser forte_

 _Ele me disse que quando estivesse fora_

 _Era isso o que eu tinha que fazer_

 _(…)_

 _Papai me fez lutar_ _ **)**_

 _(Beyoncé – Daddy Lessons)_

xxx

Sexta-feira era meu dia favorito da semana. Não apenas porque eu podia dormir até tarde, mas porque eu simplesmente eu não precisava trabalhar no dia seguinte – a não ser que ocorresse algum furo bombástico, é claro.

Mas nunca ocorreria. Não um digno de chamarem a jornalista novata, Kaoru Kamiya, para cobrir, é claro. Bom, não havia nada a ser feito por enquanto. Eu era uma recém formada e tinha conseguido um emprego em um dos grandes jornais da capital, para um começo turbulento de carreira estava bom. Vamos agradecer ao que temos, não é mesmo?

\- Moça, você não vai descer? – Alguém cutucou meu braço.

Voltei à realidade. Eu estava dentro do elevador olhando sonhadoramente para as portas giratórias do prédio onde eu trabalhava, pensando, aparentemente, na morte da bezerra. Ou ao menos era isso que um grupo de sete pessoas parecia especular, me encarando com desconfiança. Estavam aguardando para entrar no elevador.

\- A-ah vou sim, desculpe. – Desajeitadamente, como só eu conseguia, arranquei para fora do elevador igual um furacão, esbarrando em quem estava esperando para entrar e quase derrubando meus artigos no caminho. Eu já podia ser considerada a nova substituta do Taz-Mania do século.

Murmurei pedidos de desculpas e voei igual o _The Flash_ dali. Quando coloquei meus pés na calçada, dei uma leve tropeçada – eu não era um ser humano programado para usar salto alto. Ainda sim, recuperei minha dignidade e continuei a andar para casa, animada com a perspectiva de colocar os pés para cima e relaxar. E sem saltos altos, obviamente.

Foi então que sorri, me lembrando de uma coisa. Imediatamente encostei num cantinho da rua e guardei meus artigos numa pasta. Saquei, então, meu par de all star favoritos, que nada combinavam com minha saia de cintura alta e camisa social, e os calcei, jogando o par de scarpins que mastigavam meus pés no lugar, dentro de uma sacola. Deus abençoe quem criou os tênis. E as bolsas grandes também.

Depois disso consegui caminhar mais tranquilamente pela rua. Uma hora depois eu estava atravessando a portaria do meu prédio sentindo que seria capaz de comer qualquer coisa que visse pela frente. Contudo, assim que entrei no elevador e ele estava para fechar as portas, um par de mãos ridiculamente grandes interrompeu minha chegada ao meu apartamento.

Arqueei tanto as sobrancelhas quando as portas se abriram, que por um momento elas provavelmente foram parar no meio da minha testa.

A pessoa que tinha impedido o elevador de fechar era um homem alto, magro e musculoso. Ele usava jeans, uma camisa puída do _Guns 'N' Roses_ e tinha cabelos arrepiados, igual um porco espinho. Mas a coisa mais excêntrica nele era a faixa vermelha amarrada na testa, numa espécie de homenagem a… Rambo, eu acho.

Ao lado dele estava um rapaz ruivo, muitos centímetros mais baixo, mas ainda sim maior que eu. Ele tinha os longos fios rubros presos num rabo de cavalo baixo e apesar de ter baixa estatura, possuía um físico atlético. O que mais se destacava nele era o par de olhos azuis, que eram tão claros e suaves quanto o céu num dia de verão. Ele usava jeans e uma camisa vermelha.

Os dois seguravam um sofá enorme, de couro, que aparentemente pretendiam enfiar dentro do pequeno elevador em que eu estava.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

\- O que vocês pretendem? – Questionei, desconfiada.

\- Precisamos subir o sofá, moça. Você podia nos ajudar. – O mais alto me respondeu, impaciente. Notando bem, ele parecia cansado.

\- Por que não usam o elevador de serviço? Ele sempre fica livre e é bem maior. – Respondi, apontando para o fim do corredor.

\- Bem…Nós meio que quase quebramos o elevador de serviço. – O mesmo moreno musculoso me respondeu, com um suspiro impaciente. – Então…

\- Mas esse sofá não cabe no elevador. – Apontei para o óbvio. Enfiar aquele sofá ali era o mesmo que tentar colocar um hipopótamo numa gaiola de passarinhos. – Falem com o porteiro, ele é legal e…

\- Oro… Ele ficou bravo com a gente mais cedo, então aproveitamos que ele fez uma pausa e…

\- "Oro"? O que diabos é isso? E como vocês conseguiram irritar o senhor Gensai?

\- Não importa, agora saia desse maldito elevador para terminarmos nossa mudança moça. Estamos mortos de cansados!

\- Eu não disse para vocês esperarem até às 22h? O que estão fazendo aqui? – Gensai vinha chegando com a postura toda torta. Provavelmente a coluna dele estava o matando. Mas mais do que isso, ele tinha uma veia saltada da testa.

\- Ótimo, perdemos a chance de subirmos esse trambolho. – O homem alto e musculoso resmungou de novo, e então cravou os olhos castanhos em mim. – Obrigada por nos atrapalhar!

\- Eu não atrapalhei ninguém! Esse trambolho enorme nem caberia aqui!

\- Óbvio que caberia.

\- Não caberia não! – Senti uma veinha saltar da minha testa. Eu estava cansada, irritada, estressada e esfomeada. – Seu Rambo fajuto! – Declarei, irritada, e apertei o botão para as portas fecharem.

Ainda tive tempo de ver o ruivo me olhando com curiosidade. Uma sombra de um discreto e divertido sorriso estava pairando na boca dele. Parecia estar achando a situação muito engraçada.

Cheguei em casa batendo a porta. Arranquei os sapatos na entrada e os larguei ali, marchando com determinação rumo à cozinha.

\- Você é naturalmente feia, mas com essa cara fica consegue ficar ainda pi…

Arremessei minha bolsa na cara de Yahiko Kamiya, meu irmão caçula, sem muitas cerimônias. A bolsa o atingiu e ele caiu do sofá.

\- Oe, sua feiosa maluca!

\- Quieto, seu pivete! Me respeita, menino. – Mostrei a língua a ele e passei para a cozinha.

\- Que humor do cão. – Yahiko resmungou, massageando a cabeça no ponto onde eu tinha acertado ele. – Tem comida no forno, só para você saber.

\- Obrigado. – Respondi, mau humorada.

Comi em silêncio, sentada na bancada da cozinha observando o céu se pôr através da janela.

Eu estava cansada. Trabalhava em um dos maiores jornais, mas meu trabalho era basicamente ir buscar café para o idiota do meu chefe. Ou então refazer o trabalho de jornalistas mais velhos, que eram preguiçosos o suficiente para fazer tudo mal feito, já que sabiam que eu estava lá para refazer o trabalho deles sem levar nenhum crédito. Nenhuma tentativa de mostrar meus trabalhos tinha dado certo. Enishi Yukishiro, meu chefe, era arrogante e todas as vezes que olhava para mim era com escárnio. Eu tinha tentado várias e várias vezes mostrar meus artigos a ele, mas o imbecil sequer os lia. Mais de uma vez o vi jogar tudo no lixo sem ao menos se incomodar de esconder de mim.

Suspirei, dando mais uma dentada na minha pizza. Às vezes era difícil se manter animada.

\- Não deixe o idiota do seu chefe estragar seu dia. – Subitamente Yahiko estava ao meu lado. Ele era muitos centímetros mais alto que eu, tinha cabelos castanhos arrepiados e um par de olhos da mesma cor. – Relaxa um pouco. Hoje é sexta.

Relaxei meus ombros tensos e respirei fundo, meneando a cabeça. Yahiko bagunçou meu cabelo e então voltou para a sala, se esticando no sofá. Eu o segui logo em seguida com duas cervejas Long Neck a tiracolo. Dei uma a ele e então me estiquei no outro sofá, dando umas boas goladas na outra. Na TV, _Clevend Cavaliers_ e _Golden State Warriors_ disputavam uma das quatro partidas das finais da NBA.

Imediatamente relaxei. No alto dos meus quase vinte e cinco anos, eu adorava ficar em casa às sextas-feiras. Tanto eu quanto Yahiko tínhamos pulado a etapa de nossas vidas que envolvia frequentar festas, fazer amigos e ter conquistas amorosas, embora eu tenha que admitir que Yahiko, ao menos nesse ponto, se dava melhor do que eu. Sete anos antes tínhamos perdido nosso pai para o câncer, numa batalha extremamente desgastante que tinha durado meses. Todo o tempo que tínhamos era direcionado a estar com ele no hospital ou estudar feito dois malucos. Eu para conseguir uma bolsa numa boa universidade, Yahiko para continuar a ir bem na escola. Não havia muito tempo para coisas triviais da juventude.

Ambos tínhamos conseguido nossos objetivos, mas a troco de muitas lágrimas e desespero. Sem ninguém no mundo a não ser um ao outro, nós nos apegamos ao que tínhamos e tentamos construir algo em cima disso. O fato de Yahiko ser adotado nunca teve nenhum peso para mim e muito menos para meu pai. Nós o amávamos de coração, desde sempre. Aliás, eu tenho que ressaltar quão corajoso meu pai foi ao adotar Yahiko. Não bastando criar a filha sozinho, ele também tinha acolhido o filho órfão de um casal de amigos que havia falecido recentemente, o maluco. E tudo isso sozinho.

A lembrança me trouxe um sorriso. Meu pai era o cara mais extraordinário que eu já havia conhecido. Eu tinha várias memórias dele indo às nossas apresentações na escola, ajudando no dever de casa, penteando meu cabelo, levando Yahiko à sua primeira aula de Kendo, me explicando sobre menstruação e sobre tantas outras coisas como se aquilo não fosse nem um pouco complicado. Se por um lado era difícil nunca ter conhecido minha mãe, que tinha falecido em meu parto, por outro eu tive um pai incrível. Ele tinha sido os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Suspirei, dando mais uma golada na minha cerveja. Era por isso que eu não podia me desanimar. Eu precisava continuar em frente, como meu pai continuou. Eu precisava ser forte como ele tinha me ensinado a ser.

Dei uma espiada em Yahiko, agora sentado e torcendo com euforia pelo _Golden State Warriors_. Não evitei sorrir. Eu tinha motivos para ser feliz e agradecer.

Naquela noite eu adormeci ali mesmo no sofá depois de devorar comida chinesa e tomar mais algumas cervejas. Depois de um banho demorado e meu pijama favorito, era de se esperar que eu fosse me matar de comer e dormir. Yahiko vivia dizendo que eu era um saco sem fundo e que não engordava de ruim.

Quando acordei estava em minha cama, enrolada igual uma múmia no edredom. Provavelmente obra de meu irmão caçula. Sorri para o nada, grata.

Com muita preguiça levantei, tomei meu café da manhã e descobri que Yahiko iria passar o dia fora. Nós tínhamos um pequeno quadro na cozinha onde anotávamos recados e informávamos um ao outro nossos respectivos paradeiros. Naquele dia, apesar da mensagem digna de ser um hieróglifo, entendi que Yahiko iria passar o dia fora treinando. Ele não trabalhava aos fins de semana, então usava esses dias para treinar Kendo, que ele praticava desde criança. Até onde eu sabia haveria um torneio ou algo assim em breve. Provavelmente eu o veria somente à noite. Ou era isso que o desenho de lua e estrelas deveria sinalizar. Jesus, meu irmão caçula não era normal.

Dei de ombros, observando que aquela tarde de sábado estava linda e ensolarada. Animada, tomei um banho, vesti shorts jeans, um camisetão do Snoopy e tênis confortáveis. Como meu cabelo ainda estava molhado e eu o usava preso a semana toda, decidi deixá-lo solto e coloquei só um boné para amansar minha franja. Eu ficava muito parecida com uma cacatua quando a deixava secar sozinha.

Saí de casa assoviando e enquanto esperava o elevador fiquei pensando nos meus novos vizinhos bizarros. Tomara que eles tenham conseguido subir aquele sofá enorme.

Minutos depois eu estava caminhando pela rua, apreciando o céu azul e o sol quentinho banhando minhas pernas. Eu adorava o lugar onde morava. Era a única herança que meu pai tinha deixado, um apartamento razoavelmente confortável num bairro ótimo. O que eu mais gostava era o parque que ficava exatamente em frente ao edifício. Era enorme e sempre havia muitas pessoas passeando com seus cães, se exercitando, andando de bicicleta ou simplesmente matando o tempo, como eu. Com um suspiro, me larguei embaixo de uma árvore e fechei os olhos, tentando absorver o máximo de vitamina D que pude.

Perdi a conta de quanto tempo fiquei ali, mas senti que era hora de ir embora quando meu estômago começou a roncar. E foi aí que meu domingo tomou um rumo completamente inesperado. Eu não sei como, mas assim que dei alguns passados, fui atingida em cheio por uma bicicleta desgovernada. Você não entendeu errado: alguém trombou em mim com bicicleta, capacete, cotovelos, joelhos, mãos e tudo o mais.

Por alguns segundos eu girei, rodopiei e por fim me estatelei no chão igual uma melancia podre. Então era essa a sensação de ser atropelada por uma bicicleta.

\- Meu Deus! Moça, desculpa, eu estou aprendendo a andar, eu juro que não tive intenção, mas perdi o controle e… - Alguém, provavelmente o dono da bicicleta, estava falando sem parar. Eu não consegui prestar atenção.

\- Ai… - Gemi, descobrindo que eu tinha rolado pela grama e que meu boné tinha tampado uma parte do meu rosto.

\- Oro, eu conheço essa moça! – Alguém disse ao longe. Ouvi passos e então subitamente um par de mãos surpreendemente gentis me amparou, me ajudando a me erguer. Eu sentei no chão sentindo meus braços e joelhos ralados. – Você está bem?

\- Estou. Dói um pouco, mas estou bem. – Respondi, tirando o boné do rosto.

Foi então que descobri que a pessoa ajoelhada ao meu lado era o ruivo que eu tinha visto no dia anterior. Arregalei brevemente os olhos, vendo-o me observar com preocupação. Naquele dia ele estava com roupas de corrida, o longo cabelo ruivo estava preso no rabo de cavalo baixo, o mesmo que eu havia visto antes. E eu não sei explicar o porquê, mas repentinamente eu o achei muito bonito naquele momento. De perto e sem o estresse do trabalho, consegui observar que os traços do rosto dele era extremamente suaves e simétricos, mesmo para um homem. Além do mais, os olhos do desconhecido não eram totalmente azuis, como eu tinha notado antes. Havia nuances de um delicado tom de ametista também.

Senti meu rosto arder e não tinha nada a ver com o atropelamento.

\- Você conhece essa moça? – A mulher que havia me atropelado estava agachada ao meu lado, preocupada. Ela falava com meu vizinho ruivo.

\- Eu estou bem! – Antes que alguém mais falasse, fiquei de pé. Uma pontada dolorida no meu joelho me alertou que a coisa tinha sido mais feia do que eu havia imaginado. – Não se preocupe.

\- Eu a conheço. – Meu vizinho sorriu gentilmente para a moça atropeladora de pedestres e se colocou ao meu lado, solícito. – Sou vizinho dela. Cuidarei para que fique bem. – E então ele fez um gesto de joinha, animado.

Fiquei constrangida e incomodada com tanta atenção.

\- Hã, eu estou bem, não precisa.

\- Oro, eu tratarei de seus ferimentos. Tenho uma caixinha de primeiros socorros em casa. – Ainda sorrindo, ele me fitou com tranquilidade. – Vamos?

Sem muitas alternativas e com metade da praça olhando, assenti sem graça. Meu rosto estava vermelho, eu podia sentir.

Nos primeiros instantes caminhamos em silêncio. Descobri que havia me machucado mais do que parecia porque estava mancando. E quase caí de novo quando tentei acelerar o passo.

De novo fui amparada pelo meu vizinho ruivo. O braço dele se fechou solidamente ao redor da minha cintura.

\- Meu nome é Kenshin Himura. – Ele disse, e me então passou a me ajudar a andar me segurando com firmeza. – Você quer que eu carregue?

\- N-não, não precisa! – Me alarmei. Era ridícula a ideia de entrar no prédio no colo de alguém. – Desculpe estar dando tanto trabalho, eu…

\- Oro, você não está dando trabalho nenhum, senhorita. Mas se não quer ser carregada, não tem problema. Já estamos chegando. – Numa cordialidade e gentileza que me surpreenderam, ele então passou a caminhar no mesmo passo que eu. – Qual seu nome?

\- É Kaoro Kamiya. Eu moro no sétimo andar.

\- Também moro nesse andar.

Ficamos em silêncio. Jesus, por que eu estava com tanta vergonha? Não sou de ficar assim perto de homens. Eu cresci com dois deles e sempre me dei muito melhor com rapazes do que com moças. O que diabos estava rolando?

\- Você está vermelha. Está sentindo alguma coisa?

\- Quê? – Arregalei os olhos e imediatamente coloquei as mãos nas bochechas. – Não estou sentindo nada não. Quer dizer, só vergonha. – Ofereci um sorrisinho amarelo.

Kenshin me encarou com ares de divertimento e então sorriu.

\- A senhorita está com vergonha por que foi atropelada?

\- É… Essas coisas não acontecem comigo. Sou atenta. Não gosto de dar trabalho para as pessoas.

\- Oro, a senhorita não está me dando trabalho algum. Eu não estava fazendo nada demais no parque. Estava só correndo. – E então ele abriu um sorriso doce, me fitando.

Senti meu rosto arder. Eu não era acostumada a receber sorrisos assim, espontaneamente. E o sorriso de Kenshin era muito bonito, branco e perfeitamente regular.

Por que estou reparando nesse tipo de coisa?

Felizmente o elevador chegou e resolvi abandonar esse questionamento. Subi no elevador com Kenshin e, para meu profundo constrangimento, sob muitos protestos, ele me levou para o apartamento dele. Aquele que ele dividia com o Rambo.

\- Fique a vontade. Vou só buscar os primeiros socorros e já volto.

E então ele me deixou sentada no sofá, aquele sofá enorme que não cabia no elevador, e sumiu.

Me permiti dar uma olhada ao redor. O apartamento era grande, muito bem mobiliado e estava impecavelmente arrumado. Havia alguns quadros na parede e um traço claro de elegância e modernidade ali. O que será que aqueles dois faziam da vida?

\- Estou de volta. – Kenshin anunciou, alegremente. Ele se sentou ao meu lado e segurou minha mão suavemente, me fazendo esticar o braço no processo. Senti um leve arrepio. – Isso vai doer um pouquinho. A senhorita ralou os braços e as pernas também. – Ele comentou distraidamente, passando antisséptico nos meus machucados.

Realmente ardeu mesmo, mas eu não prestei muita atenção. Ao invés disso, fiquei observando Kenshin discretamente. Ele era um pouco mais alto que eu, o que não era muito. Meu um metro e sessenta e três de altura era pouca coisa. Mesmo assim, tinha ombros largos e músculos por toda parte. A camisa regata e a bermuda de corrida permitiam uma visão dos braços e pernas dele. Como eu havia notado na primeira vez em que o vi, ele tinha porte atlético. Além disso, o cabelo dele era enorme e muito bem cuidado. Ele era diferente da maioria dos homens que eu conhecia.

Subitamente arqueei as sobrancelhas. Meu Deus, será que Kenshin era gay? Quer dizer, ele e Rambo poderiam ser um casal…

\- Prontinho. – Kenshin soltou minha mão, e então passou a tratar do meu outro braço. – A senhorita está quieta. Está sentindo alguma coisa?

\- Vergonha. – Respondi, embaraçada. Afinal, eu estava pensando na orientação sexual dele enquanto a criatura cuidava de mim.

Para minha surpresa, Kenshin riu.

\- É a primeira vez que vejo uma vítima de atropelamento sentir vergonha.

\- Graças a isso estou aqui invadindo seu espaço. Aposto que você gostaria de tomar um banho ou comer em paz, mas, ao invés disso, está cuidando de mim. Além do mais, se o Ram… - Mordi a língua, emendando um tosse mal disfarçada no meio da frase. -… Se o moço de ontem chegar…

\- Sano não virá para casa tão cedo. – Kenshin me interrompeu, e então sentou-se no chão, se ocupando de passar antisséptico nos meus joelhos. Pensei ter visto uma sombra de riso passar pelo rosto dele. – Não se preocupe. Aliás, não está com fome?

Em resposta, meu estômago roncou de um jeito alto e constrangedor.

Suspirei, vendo Kenshin rir mais uma vez.

\- Minha dignidade está perdida em algum lugar. – Resmunguei, sem muito o que responder. Minhas bochechas estavam queimando de vergonha.

\- Eu posso fazer um almoço rápido para nós dois. O que acha? – Ele então ficou de pé. Só então notei que havia band-aids nos meus arranhões.

Pensei por um minuto. Eu era uma desgraça na cozinha, Yahiko vivia dizendo que era melhor comer pedregulho frito do que as coisas que eu preparava.

Suspirei.

\- Feito. – Sorri timidamente em resposta.

\- Ótimo. Espere só um minuto que vou tomar um banho. – E dizendo isso, ele sumiu em um dos cômodos, me dando um último sorriso gentil em resposta.

Afundei no sofá nos primeiros instantes, aguardando. Mas inquieta como eu era, levantei e comecei a andar pelo apartamento, observando mais uma vez a decoração bonita. Meu apartamento era simples e básico, eu nunca havia me ligado muito nessas coisas. Ter crescido com homens e sem qualquer figura mais forte feminina na minha vida havia me tornado desligada de muitas coisas.

Isso se refletia até na minha aparência. Eu não era desleixada, mas também não era um poço de vaidade. Mas não era adepta de maquiagem, por exemplo. Eu gostava da minha pele ao natural. Misao, uma das minhas poucas amigas, vivia dizendo que se eu me arrumasse iria arrasar. Eu só girava os olhos em resposta. Eu era básica, o que me afastava de objetivos do tipo "arrasar".

Não me via como uma beldade nem nada do gênero. Eu tinha os olhos azul-índigo e cabelos escuros e lisos, que batiam na minha cintura. Meu corpo era normal, nada muito chamativo. Ainda sim, Misao me perturbava dizendo que eu tinha curvas e não sei o que mais lá. Como se eu usasse roupas pensando em ficar me exibindo…

Balancei a cabeça para os lados, querendo espantar esses pensamentos. Caminhei até o espelho da entrada e observei que apesar do ridículo acidente, eu estava decente. Meu cabelo estava comportado, quase seco. Dava pra sentir um cheirinho de morango do shampoo. Minha camisa estava levemente suja de grama, mas nada grave.

\- Voltei! – Kenshin anunciou, alegremente.

O encarei e então sorri o acompanhando até a cozinha. Ele agora estava com o cabelo solto, caindo em ondas úmidas pelas costas. Um perfume amadeirado delicioso estava no ar, e eu tinha certeza que era dele.

Eu não sabia se ele era gay, mas algo estava claro: Kenshin era lindo. Era gentil, solícito e charmoso. Maldito Rambo sortudo.

\- E então, faz muito tempo que a senhorita mora aqui?

\- Alguns anos. Vim pra cá depois que meu pai faleceu.

\- Sinto muito.

\- Tudo bem, faz muito tempo. Além do mais, eu tenho meu irmão caçula, não estou sozinha. Nós moramos a um tempão na vizinhança. E você e Sano, por que decidiram vir para cá?

\- É mais perto da escola de artes maciais que damos aula.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas. Por isso o físico atlético.

\- Vocês são professores? Que legal! Qual modalidade?

\- Kendo. – Kenshin me respondeu, se ocupando em pegar macarrão, tomates e mais alguns ingredientes na dispensa. Aparentemente íamos almoçar macarrão. Fiquei animada com essa perspectiva.

\- Que demais! Meu irmão é praticante. E por um tempo também fui, mas tive que parar de treinar para me dedicar à faculdade quando meu pai faleceu.

\- A senhorita é surpreendente. – Kenshin me fitou com interesse, esboçando um sorriso de canto. – Com o que trabalha atualmente?

\- Sou jornalista. – Respondi, com orgulho. Eu podia trabalhar com um monte de idiotas, mas eu me orgulhava do meu trabalho. – E adoro meu trabalho.

Dali em diante, posso afirmar que perdi toda a vergonha e desconforto inicial perto de Kenshin. Me vi contando coisas que eu geralmente não relato a alguém que acabei de conhecer. Também fiquei sabendo um pouco mais sobre a vida dele, e a cada minuto me lamentava mais e mais o fato dele ser gay. Kenshin era inteligente, educado e cozinhava extremamente bem. Quando dei por mim estávamos sentados na bancada da cozinha dele, comendo macarrão e falando sobre coisas aleatórias, como estilos de luta e filmes de ação. Foi no meio a um elogio ao filme _Pantera Negra,_ da _Marvel,_ que notei que tinha escurecido.

\- Meu Deus, já anoiteceu. – Eu disparei, alarmada, ficando de pé. – Estou quase morando no seu apartamento!

\- Que exagero. Fique mais um pouco, nem provamos a sobremesa ainda. – Kenshin imediatamente ficou de pé também. O sorriso doce, que eu incrivelmente já estava habituada, estava nos lábios bem desenhados dele.

\- Tem sobremesa? – Perguntei, igual uma criança em dia de Natal.

Kenshin deu risada abertamente.

\- Gosta de pudim de chocolate?

\- E quem não gosta?

Nem preciso dizer que me acabei em pudim de chocolate feito uma maníaca. Ainda bem que Kenshin gostava do mesmo que eu, porque se algum dia houvesse a possibilidade de haver algo entre nós, estaria perdida depois dele me ver comer aquele pudim igual um javali esfomeado.

\- Isso está ótimo! – Elogiei Kenshin pela enésima vez, com a boca cheia. – Sério, está divino!

Kenshin, diferente de mim, engoliu o pudim dele para me responder.

\- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Eu não faço muito, Sano não é chegado. – Ele me confidenciou, dando ombros. A essa altura do campeonato o cabelo ruivo já estava seco e caindo harmoniosamente ao redor do rosto dele.

Naquele ponto da conversa eu engoli meu pudim e então encarei Kenshin seriamente. Certo, se íamos ser amigos, eu precisava saber.

\- Kenshin, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? – Questionei, séria.

Ele me encarou de volta, a expressão já ficando preocupada.

\- Claro. O que a senhorita quiser.

\- Certo. – Deixei o pote de pudim em cima da bancada, e então suspirei, sem jeito. Tomando ar, mandei de uma vez só. – Eu sei que não é da minha conta e não me incomoda ou faz qualquer diferença, mas eu sou muito curiosa e gostaria de saber… - Comecei, e então mordi o lábio. -… Você e Sano são um casal?

Kenshin arregalou os olhos. Pela primeira vez no dia o vi espantado.

\- Oro?

\- Um casal. Quer dizer… - Senti minhas bochechas arderem. -… Vocês são… gays?

As sobrancelhas ruivas se arquearam. Ele estava surpreso. _Ah meu Deus._

\- Não, senhorita… Não somos um casal. Eu não sou gay.

Senti meu rosto esquentar de tal maneira que parecia que eu estava cozinhando. Ok, esse era oficialmente um dos dias mais constrangedores da minha vida.

\- Ok… Hum… - Comecei, coçando a nuca. – Haha. Eu estou morrendo de vergonha. Me desculpe fazer esse tipo de pergunta… Eu…

\- Por que a senhorita achou que eu fosse gay? – Ele me interrompeu, agora extremamente interessado em me fitar com intensidade. Não havia nenhum sorriso dessa vez.

Senti minhas orelhas, minha bochecha e o resto da minha cara inteira pegando fogo.

\- É… Você é… Diferente. – Respondi, enfiando os cabelos para trás da orelha sem jeito. – Me desculpe Kenshin, eu…

\- Acalme-se. – E então ele estava sorrindo de novo. Mas havia algo diferente daquela vez. Um sentimento diferente no rosto masculino. – Não é bem a primeira vez que escuto isso.

\- Não? – Deixei escapar, chocada.

\- Não. – Kenshin respondeu com naturalidade, e então, casualmente, se inclinou para pegar o potinho de pudim em cima da bancada, ficando frente a frente comigo. Repentinamente, estávamos próximos. Bem próximos. – Apesar disso, eu mudei a opinião de quem perguntou sem nenhum problema.

Eu estava hiperventilando. O que… O que estava acontecendo ali?

\- Q-quê?

Então ele sorriu. Não um sorriso doce, como os que eu tinha visto naquele dia, ou mesmo os gentis. Mas um sorriso com um traço de malícia. Os olhos claros de repente estavam fixos em meu rosto e o perfume amadeirado de Kenshin estava fazendo minha cabeça girar.

\- Eu não sou gay, senhorita Kaoru. Você entende isso?

Eu não consegui responder nada. O olhar de Kenshin era uma armadilha impossível de escapar. As mãos dele estavam lado a lado da minha cintura, apoiadas na bancada, e eu não sabia se era impressão minha, mas eu estava sentindo ele cada vez mais próximo. Meu coração, disparado, pensava o mesmo. Eu podia ver até mesmo as poucas e raras sardas perdidas no rosto dele. Eu podia distinguir o azul do ametista em seu olhar claro. Eu poderia até mesmo contar quantos cílios emolduravam aquele olhar quente, de tão perto que ele estava.

Foi então que o som da porta da sala se abrindo estourou nossa bolha. Kenshin afastou-se com rapidez e naturalidade, segurando o potinho vazio de pudim como se nada tivesse acontecido, com o mesmo sorriso doce que havia me ofertado ao longo daquele dia.

\- Kenshin? Cheguei! – Rambo, ou melhor, Sano, entrou na cozinha. Ao me ver ali, vermelha, desconcertada e querendo sair correndo, ele franziu o cenho. – O que diabos a nervosinha ta fazendo aqui? E por que ela ta toda cheia de band-aid? Você por acaso deu uma surra nela por causa do sofá?

Kenshin riu alto e tranquilamente. Eu não estava em estado de falar alguma coisa.

\- Não, a senhorita Kaoru se acidentou e eu a ajudei. Só isso. – E então ele sorriu me fitando.

Alguma coisa se agitou no meu estômago.

\- É-é… Eu… É isso ai. – Dei uma risadinha histérica. – Ouçam, eu vou para casa, tá? Obrigado, Kenshin! – Exclamei com uma voz fina e histérica.

Eles disseram alguma coisa, Kenshin e Sano-Rambo, mas eu sai atropelando tudo igual uma siriema. Fechei a porta do apartamento deles e entrei no meu trancando a porta.

Antes de cair sentada no meu sofá, devidamente acompanhada de uma garrafa de cerveja gelada, eu tinha duas conclusões:

A primeira é que Kenshin Himura definitivamente não era gay.

A segunda? Eu estava extremamente atraída por ele.

xxx

N.A: Oláááá pessoal! Como vocês estão? Tudo bem? Pois é, faz muito tempo que não apareço por aqui… Me perdoem. Para compensar, voltei trazendo esse especial de dia dos namorados estreando na seção de Rurouni Kenshin. Comecei a ver o anime a pouco tempo e de cara me apaixonei pelo casal! Esta fic não será curta, vão ter três partes que já estão inclusive escritas. Tive que cortar a coisa aqui por estava IMENSO. Caso algum personagem esteja OOC, desculpem!

A música que usei no título é da Beyoncé e sempre achei que combinava muito com a personalidade destemida e admirável da Kaoru. Eu adoro ela!

Enfim, meu único pedido é: deixem reviews! Quantos mais reviews, mais rápido eu postarei.

Um grande beijo,

Mille Evans


End file.
